Motion Picture Association of America/Credits Variants
1967–present IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1973) Snapshot 11.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977) 5785740329 28c70e6f49 o.png|The Rescuers (1977) Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-70.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) IMG_2081.PNG|Fantasia (1940,1982) IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) Vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1983) Vs180526-003.jpg|Splash (1984) Vs180629-003.jpg|Country (1984) The Flower Movie MPAA Dolby Stereo.png|The Flower Movie (1985) Vs180629-007.jpg|Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985) Vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (1985) Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) Vs180629-009.jpg|My Science Project (1985) Vs180307-005.jpg|The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) Vs180307-013.jpg|One Magic Christmas (1985) Vs180629-011.jpg|Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986) Mpaa logo 2.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Vs180307-016.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) Vs180629-016.jpg|Tough Guys (1986) Vs180629-013.jpg|Ruthless People (1986) Vs180629-018.jpg|The Color of Money (1986) Vs180629-021.jpg|Outrageous Fortune (1987) Vs180629-024.jpg|Tin Men (1987) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BENJI THE HUNTER (1987).jpg|Benji The Hunted (1987) Vs180629-028.jpg|Adventures in Babysitting (1987) C7765C5B-4F30-4E84-9E26-88FF6CBFCF40.png|Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1987) IMG_2924.PNG|Master of the Universe (1987) Vs180629-030.jpg|Stakeout (1987) Vs180629-032.jpg|Can't Buy Me Love (1987) Vs180629-034.jpg|Hello Again (1987) Vs180629-036.jpg|Three Men and a Baby (1987) Vs180629-038.jpg|Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) Vs180629-041.jpg|Shoot to Kill (1988) Vs180629-043.jpg|D.O.A. (1988) Vs180307-022.jpg|Return to Snowy River (1988) Vs180629-045.jpg|Big Business (1988) Vs180307-026.jpg|Cheetah (1988) IMG_3192.PNG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) 5DB5E2EF-C6A8-44AA-B632-53CA846747AB.png|They Live (1988) Vs180629-049.jpg|Cocktail (1988) Vs180824-002.jpg|The Rescue (1988) Vs180628-002.jpg|Heartbreak Hotel (1988) Vs180629-055.jpg|The Good Mother (1988) Vs180701-003.jpg|Ernest Saves Christmas (1988) Vs180701-006.jpg|Beaches (1988) Mpaa logo 3.png|Oliver and Company (1988) Vs180701-008.jpg|Three Fugitives (1989) Vs180701-012.jpg|Disorganized Crime (1989) Vs180701-014.jpg|Dead Poets Society (1989) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) Honey I Shrunk Kids 1989 Screenshot 2789.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Vs180701-016.jpg|Turner & Hooch (1989) Vs180701-035.jpg|Space Invaders (1989) Vs180701-018.jpg|An Innocent Man (1989) Vs180701-021.jpg|Gross Anatomy (1989) Vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) Vs180701-024.jpg|Blaze (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) Vs180701-026.jpg|Stella (1990) Vs180701-028.jpg|Where the Heart Is (1990) Vs180701-031.jpg|Pretty Woman (1990) Vs180701-033.jpg|Ernest Goes to Jail (1990) Vs180701-037.jpg|Fire Birds (1990) Vs180701-042.jpg|Betsy's Wedding (1990) Vs180704-002.jpg|Arachnophobia (1990) October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Vs180307-028.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) Vs180704-004.jpg|Taking Care of Business (1990) Vs180701-044.jpg|Mr. Destiny (1990) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Mpaa logo.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Vs180701-048.jpg|Three Men And A Little Lady (1990) Vs180701-046.jpg|Green Card (1990) Vs180307-032.jpg|White Fang (1991) Vs180704-006.jpg|Run (1991) Vs180307-036.jpg|Shipwrecked (1991) Vs180701-050.jpg|Scenes from a Mall (1991) Vs180307-039.jpg|Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) IMG_8890.PNG|Point Break (1991) IMG_3228.PNG|The Addams Family (1991) Vs180308-002.jpg|The Rocketeer (1991) Vs180701-057.jpg|The Doctor (1991) Vs180701-059.jpg|True Identity (1991) IMG_8889.PNG|Cape Fear (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) Vs181114-002.jpg|Father of the Bride (1991) Vs180704-015.jpg|The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) Vs180704-019.jpg|Medicine Man (1992) Vs180704-022.jpg|Blame It on the Bellboy (1992) Vs180701-069.jpg|Noises off (1992) Vs180704-025.jpg|Straight Talk (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) Vs180704-028.jpg|Encino Man (1992) Vs180704-031.jpg|A Stranger Among Us (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|Aladdin (1992) Vs181114-010.jpg|The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) The Joshua Napier Movie 2 1992 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie 2 (1992) Vs180701-079.jpg|Alive (1992) Vs180308-013.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) Vs180701-081.jpg|The Cemetery Club (1993) Vs180704-042.jpg|Swing Kids (1993) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) Vs180308-015.jpg|A Far Off Place (1993) Vs180704-044.jpg|Born Yesterday (1993) Vs180308-017.jpg|The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) Vs180704-046.jpg|Blood In Blood Out (1993) IMG_3198.PNG|Mr. Wonderful (1993) Vs180701-083.jpg|Indian Summer (1993) A2D6CD5C-8938-4FC0-B7D0-AE3A1730184A.png|Super Mario Bros. (1993) Vs180701-087.jpg|Life with Mikey (1993) Vs180704-051.jpg|Guilty as Sin (1993) Vs180701-089.jpg|What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) Vs180704-053.jpg|Son in Law (1993) Vs180308-019.jpg|Hocus Pocus (1993) Vs180704-051.jpg|Another Stakeout (1993) Vs180701-093.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) Vs180704-055.jpg|Father Hood (1993) Vs180704-058.jpg|The Joy Luck Club (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993 Work In Progress Release) Vs180704-061.jpg|Money for Nothing (1993) Vs180701-095.jpg|The Program (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) The Three Musketeers 1993 MPAA Credits.jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) Vs180701-098.jpg|The Program (1993) A422813B-735C-41C6-8DBD-3CBDEE873C67.png|Tombstone (1993) Vs180308-023.jpg|Iron Will (1993) Vs180704-070.jpg|The Air Up There (1994) Vs180701-102.jpg|My Father the Hero (1994) Vs180308-025.jpg|Blank Check (1994) Vs180701-100.jpg|Cabin Boy (1994) Vs180704-074.jpg|Angie (1994) Vs180701-104.jpg|The Ref (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) Vs180704-076.jpg|Holy Matrimony (1994) Vs180307-034.jpg|White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) Vs180701-106.jpg|The Inkwell (1994) Vs180702-002.jpg|When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) Vs180702-005.jpg|Renaissance Man (1994) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Vs180702-008.jpg|I Love Trouble (1994) Vs180704-084.jpg|Color of Night (1994) Vs180702-011.jpg|It's Pat (1994) Vs180704-087.jpg|Camp Nowhere (1994) Vs180702-014.jpg|A Simple Twist of Fate (1994) Vs180704-091.jpg|Quiz Show (1994) Vs180704-093.jpg|Terminal Velocity (1994) Vs180702-016.jpg|Ed Wood (1994) Vs180704-099.jpg|The Puppet Masters (1994) Vs180310-003.jpg|Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (1994) Vs181114-007.jpg|The Santa Clause (1994) Vs180704-101.jpg|A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) Vs180826-001.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Vs180704-105.jpg|Houseguest (1995) Vs180702-019.jpg|Bad Company (1995) Vs180704-108.jpg|Miami Rhapsody (1995) Vs180702-023.jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (1995) Vs180310-005.jpg|Heavyweights (1995) Vs180704-111.jpg|Roommates (1995) Vs180310-007.jpg|Man of the House (1995) Vs180310-027.jpg|Tall Tale (1995) Vs180704-113.jpg|Funny Bones (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG 2547.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) Vs180704-116.jpg|While You Were Sleeping (1995) Vs180704-119.jpg|Crimson Tide (1995) Vs180702-031.jpg|Mad Love (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Vs180704-121.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Vs180310-014.jpg|Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) Vs180704-123.jpg|Dangerous Minds (1995) Vs180310-016.jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) Vs180704-125.jpg|The Tie That Binds (1995) Vs180704-128.jpg|Unstrung Heroes (1995) The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg|The BIG Green (1995) Vs180702-028.jpg|Feast of July (1995) Vs180704-135.jpg|Powder (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) Vs180127-005.jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company